Who Will It Be? A One Direction Love Story
by justvanessaful
Summary: Vanessa is just your average teenager. A little chubby on the sides, a little shy on the inside. But when she meets two guys who just happen to be in One Direction, will she cause controversy, or will she find the man of her dreams?


RATED MA. It is not MA now, but trust me, it will get there.

VANESSA'S P.O.V.

I pulled the blanket over my eyes again as my mother edged closer to my room. 'Get up Vanessa!' she yelled, violently rapping at the door. I thought the whole house was going to fall apart. 'Coming mum,' the words dragged out of me like they didn't want to go anywhere. But I guess my body wanted to go somewhere, so I changed out of my silky sleeping shorts into some seriously tight jeans, a grey tank and trusty Docs. I trudged down the stairs to my awaiting cereal and hungrily stuffed it down my throat. Some days I really can't be bothered. But today I needed it. Me and my best friend, Millie, were going out for dinner tonight. I casually texted her, asking what our plans were.

**_Hey Millie,  
Our fave tonight at 6? Xoxo_**

***Message sent***

***1 NEW***

**_Hey Ness!  
yeah mum said it's fine as long as you ride home in the cab with me I'll be at your place at 4 to pick out something from your closet ;) xoxoxoxo_**

Figures. She was always nabbing my clothes. I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:20 already? I hurriedly brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I was going to be late for class!

In a flash the school day was done. I couldn't wait to get to dinner tonight and have that vegetarian lasagne I've been dreaming of. Picking a cute red floral dress that hit just above the knee, I changed into some beige oxfords and a denim jacket. Perfect, I thought, checking out myself in the mirror. At least I don't look fat today, like usual. As I was preparing my bag, I heard Millie's yodelling at my door. It always put a smile on my face when she came over.

'Hey Millie!' I said, happily, when I opened the door. Typically, she came with only a pair of heels to fit her massive feet, expecting my closet to be open for inspection. 'Hey Ness,' she giggled, bouncing up the stairs. 'We have so much to do!'

I sighed and followed her up to my room. This was going to be fun.

After a long discussion about who's fatter, Millie picked a dress of mine that made her eyes stand out as they were much the same colour- Blue, like the summer sky. Pairing it with her unreasonably high heels, and her already applied makeup, she looked stunning. 'We are ready to hit the town, Ness!' she exclaimed. I replied with a sarcastic 'Yaaaaay!' and we stumbled out the door.

Dinner was lovely. The breeze was nice, the food was terrific, and the waiter cut out bill because we go there so often. As we finished up, I ducked inside to go to the bathroom. I did my business, reapplied my gloss and walked out. Not looking, I accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to say sorry, but when I looked up, I was just speechless. In front of me stood a gorgeous guy probably just a few years older than me. His voluminous, curly brown hair framed his face perfectly, and his eyes, hinted with green and blue, gazed into my hazel ones. He looked so familiar. He smiled as I stood there, trying to get words out, but nothing came. 'Cat got your tongue?' he chuckled, in a mesmerizing accent, 'It's okay, I know what girls do in there. They stare at themselves in the mirror.' Leaning in closer, he whispered in my ear, 'I guess you just got blinded by your beauty.' My heart stopped. Was I being hit on by a handsome, tall, extremely sexual guy? Leaning back, he brushed off his piped blazer, and picked up my clutch I'd unknowingly dropped in our collision. 'See you around sometime, and by the way, you smell ah-mazing,' and with that, he strolled off into the restaurant. I had to slap myself to make sure I hadn't died. So yes, yes I was.

In a daze, I walked back out to Millie who had already picked up our jackets and her things. 'Hey sexy,' she exclaimed, 'ready to go, or are you- hey, are you okay?' Oh, so she'd noticed my apparent loss of communication. I managed to snap out of it and reply with a cheery 'let's go!' We walked to the corner of the block to catch a cab. As we stood there, another handsome guy strolled up to us. _It must be my lucky day! _I thought in my head. His eyes, like Millie's, were an enchanting blue. His light brown hair ruffled into place, and looking down, I was caught by his cute Toms. 'Hey girlies,' he spoke with a sing-song voice. 'Hey beautiful,' he sultrily whispered. My first instinct was to look up, but as I attached my eyes to him, I realized he was speaking to Millie. I urgently elbowed her to get off her phone. I could tell she was taken aback by him. Her usual peppiness turned into a shy 'hey,' and soon flowed into a conversation. It was around 10 minutes before I got a taxi. They were still deep in their discussion, but it was late, and her mum was going to freak. 'Millie, we have to go! Your mum is going to kill you!' I was halfway inside the cab when the guy shouted, 'hey Millie, text me, I want to see you again!' They must have exchanged digits. She blushed and dreamily slurred, 'Bye Louis, I'll see you soon then.' She was sure hung up on this 'Louis'. _I wonder what happened to my run-in? I guess I'll never know. _I thought, then chatted away with Millie until the second I dropped her off at her door.

MILLIE'S P.O.V.

'Give me the dress back whenever okay?' Vanessa said before she left. 'Are you sure you'll be right getting home?' I asked her. I felt bad leaving her to walk through the cold. 'Relax, my house is only a block down remember?' she laughed. 'Bye lovely,' I said, and with that I watched her walk down the footpath, and shut the door. Gosh. I really WAS hung up on Louis. He was so attractive. So easy to talk to. So interested in what I had to say. He wasn't big headed, which I was so surprised with. Usually guys are either handsome or smart, but he was just something different. I felt my phone buzz, and scoured for it in the depths of my bag.

***1 NEW***

**_Hey cutie! I was wondering if you wanna come over to my place tomorrow? It's Saturday of course, I hope you're free ;) You can bring your friend too! A few of mine are heading over too, I hope you don't mind (: xoxo_**

**_Louis! Couldn't wait to text me could you? ;) Of course I'll come! I'll tell Ness, sure she'll be thrilled! Xx_**

Only 2 x's. Keep it cool Millie.

**_*message sent*_**

***1 NEW***

**_That's fantastic (: can't wait to see the both of you! Xoxo_**

I'm so ecstatic it's not even funny. I'm gonna hang out with the cutest guy ever. I thought about him all night. There was something about him. Really familiar. It was crazy how I couldn't grasp it. But now I can't wait for tomorrow!

VANESSA'S P.O.V

I woke up again not wanting to get out of bed. But hey, it's Saturday, and who doesn't want to get out on a Saturday? Checking my phone, I saw a text from Millie.

***1 NEW*  
****_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG VANESSA WE'RE GOING TO LOUIS' HOUSE YOU HAVE TO COME OKAY HES BRINGING FRIENDS AND THEY MIGHT BE HT SO YOU HAVE TO COME OKAY COME OKAY LOVE YOU BYE XOXOXOX_**

Instead of texting back, I called her. She picked up instantly.

'OH MY GOD VANESSAAAAH,' I yanked the phone away from my ear. I needed revenge.

'DON'T SCREAM INTO MY EARS YOU CRAZY BITCH,' chuckling I waited for her reaction.

'Ouch,' she whimpered. 'That's right,' I remarked. 'What time do we go to Louis'?'

'He said come over at 11! That's in an hour Vanessa! An hour!' She was so excited!

'Sure. I'll be at yours in 5!' I said, chucked on my favourite Ramones shirt, a pair of high waisted shorts and studded chucks, spritzed my perfume, gathered up makeup essentials and my phone, and ran out the door to assist my friend in the wardrobe department.

She was already there when I got to her door. 'Eeeeeeeeep!' she squealed. 'Okay, go get dressed and come back.' She came back in 5 minutes dressed very stylishly in Aztec leggings and a simple tee and Vans. Thank god she didn't need to conference. We strolled out arm in arm to Louis'.

At around 10.50 we got there. It was a beautiful day- the sun was out and the birds were singing. I hummed along to their tunes. We were astonished by the size of Louis' house- it was massive! For a guy so young to be living in a house that big was unheard of. There was a bang we presumed was the door and we saw Louis running out onto his long stretch of lawn. 'Babe, you're early! Hey!' he yelled, finally getting to us and shocking Millie into an embrace. 'And what may this pretty lady's name be? He asked with a friendly tone. 'I'm Vanessa,' I giggled. He was quite the charmer. 'You both are considerably more attractive in the daylight!' His voice sounded like there was a wink at the end of every sentence. 'Come meet the boys!_' The boys?_ I wondered. _Oh his friends. _I crossed my fingers hoping they were hot. And boy, were my dreams answered. As we walked into his amazing foyer and saw the waterfall, and his mahogany staircase, and the large walkways leading into sunlit rooms, he walked us through one that lead to a magnificent open garden, as big as the house itself, with a pool, and in the open space of grass, three boys kicking a soccer ball around.

'Louis! You brought some babes with you!' A mystery blonde yelled.

'Yeah come meet them!' Louis said.

They kicked the ball into the goal and ran over. As they approached I could see the sweat dripping off them. Boy, it was sexy. There was the blonde one I mentioned before- He had sweet baby blue eyes, and a cute smile. He was wearing a singlet and you could see his toned body through the thin fabric. Then there was brunette, with a buzz cut- his eyes chocolate brown. He reminded me of a giant fuzzy bear. Maybe we could be friends. He obviously had just started playing as he wasn't as puffed as the other two. Then there was another brunette who stopped me in my tracks. He just shone in the light. His tanned skin radiated heat. I couldn't help but bit my lip as he stripped off his shirt. 'Phew, it's hot out,' he said in his thick, sexy accent. His body was perfect. I think Louis noticed me staring. 'Zayn, Niall, Liam, this is Millie and Vanessa. And we are One Direction! Well… Almost!' He sheepishly said. _So that's where I'd seen Louis before! He was on X Factor! But weren't there 5 of them_? 'Oh my gosh, that's really cool! Well I guess we know how you got this massive house now! But aren't there 5 of you?' Millie asked. 'Oh yeah, Hazza should be here soon, he texted me half an hour ago. He's quite a looker! But I'm sure you've already got your hands tied,' He winked at Millie and slipped inside to get a glass of water. I just chuckled. We didn't really make a fuss of them being in the band. No one wants to be haggled about their career.

'Who wants to join in?' Niall excitedly said as Liam came back. 'Alright, let's go!' Louis whooped, and they ran out on field, including Millie, obviously. 'Guys, I'm just gonna sit out,' I heard Zayn say, 'I'm pooped.' I was kinda glad he did. I wasn't much of a sportsman either. I did enjoy watching them though. I sat on Louis' decking and soon found a shirtless Zayn plopped down next to me. 'So what's a pretty face doing with Louis?' He asked. 'Oh,' I think I blushed, 'I'm just with my friend Millie. She met Louis last night.' 'That's cute. So… what do you like?' He smiled and edged a bit closer. 'Well…' I stammered, 'I love singing, and acting… and I love writing as well,' my words flowed more confidently as I spoke. 'That's really cool! I'd love to hear you sing someday!' He smirked and after a few moments of silence, he said something unexpected. 'Hey, I'm not one for this but, is it awkward if I ask for your number?' _Hey wait a second. Me? Vanessa? I guess so!_ 'Um… Sure! Um… it's…' and I gave him my phone. 'Just enter your number in here and I'll text you!' _Yes Vanessa. Be cool._ 'Thanks,' He shyly looked down, and then mumbled something about having a shower, and getting some food. I didn't see him again that day.

I was lying down on the deck trying to tan my legs, wearing a pair of sunnies that I borrowed from Louis. Everyone else was playing soccer, so I was startled that a foreign voice unlike the other boys rang out. 'Hey, who's playing football without me?' He sarcastically said in a posh, lovely accent. Where had I heard that voice before? I sat up and looked at him. _Oh god._ I thought. It was the guy from the restaurant! Could he be part of the band? 'HARRY!' the boys yelled. 'Go say hi to our chicky guests and then come over and play!' Louis smiled at him then ran off to continue kicking the ball. He offered Millie a wave, but she was too engrossed in the game to notice. By this time I'd lain back down. Suddenly I felt no sun. I opened my eyes and there he was- Harry. The beautiful boy from last night. 'Fancy seeing you again no-name!' He laughed at himself to his joke. 'It's Vanessa, thanks,' I said, although trying not to come of snarky as he really was beautiful. I could tell this was the start of an interesting conversation.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

She was beautiful. Her long brown hair glistened gold in the sunlight. Her laugh was infectious, and the way she looked at me made me melt. I never thought I'd see her again after yesterday. I wanted to ask for her number last night. But 30 seconds is too short! I needed more time with her. I guess I have that now. 'So what have you guys done today?' I asked her, inquisitively. I made sure to stare right into her eyes. I could feel her melting, but I wasn't sure who was falling faster. I couldn't help it. 'They look like they're having fun. I've been sitting here watching them the whole time actually. Not much of a sport sperson. I was talking to Zayn before, but I don't really know where he went… Hey, I like your shirt too by the way, great band,' _Yes! A compliment! Does she like me?_ 'Oh, thanks,' she was beaming at my simple words. I looked down to see we were wearing matching shirts. 'Hey we're matching! Do yo-' 'OUCH!' out of nowhere she got hit by the ball. 'SORRY NESS I DON'T HAVE GREAT AIM!' Millie yelled apologetically. Vanessa just scowled. 'Hey wanna go inside? Clean off that dust?' I tried offering some help. 'That would be great,' she sighed, 'it's getting a bit hot out anyway!' We walked inside and washed off her cheek. There was a tiny cut. I gently stroked her cheek and she stifled a breath. I had this sudden urge to kiss her. Her lips were so kissable. But I couldn't do it. Not now. I need to know how she feels first. We talked for hours, until Millie's mum called asking where she was… I hated to leave her. But now I just had to make her mine.


End file.
